herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration
'''Duration - Aspect''' Duration of a spell applies to spells that last longer than it takes for them to do their job once, right after they are cast. Many attack spells don't have duration because they are one off spells that don't make sense to last beyond the time of first effect. For all other spells, duration is a major aspect to its effectiveness and its difficulty. Duration can be in seconds, turns, rounds, or longer based on the chart in the Spell Construction section. Duration describes only the active duration of the spell, not any lingering effects or consequences after the spell itself ceases. For example, a Fan of Flame has a duration of None. It does its damage once and then the spell ends. However, it can potentially catch flammable materials on fire and those may continue to burn on their own outside the spell's duration. Primary Characteristic = Constitution or Spirit Secondary Characteristic = Wisdom or Strength Spell Construction For spells that have duration of None, it means that they only take the smallest fraction of time to manifest. Practically speaking, once the effect of the spell happens, it's over. A duration of None has no cost associated with it. For all others, add the following cost to the spell during its construction: '''Spell Duration Increments''' Spells the last for more than a second typically roll new checks or have effects that repeat after a certain time span referred to as 'ticks' (as in ticks of the clock). The cost for frequency of ticks is calculated by multiplying the duration by the multiplier. This number is then added to the overall cost of the spell. Spells with a Duration of None are treated as having a Duration of 0 for the purposes of this chart. Spells that expire before the next tick do not trigger their effect again. Duration costs cannot drop below 1 if duration is above zero. '''Spell Effect Ticks''' Extending Spells Spell duration can be extended by one additional unit of the spells current duration increments for an additional expenditure of Endurance (EDR). So a spell with a duration of 2 rounds may be extended 1 additional round per expenditure of EDR. The EDR to extend the spell duration does '''not''' have to be at the time of casting so long as it is done before the duration of the spell expires. The EDR cost to extend a spell's duration is 5 EDR * Duration cost of the spell. ''For example, a [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Regeneration|Regeneration]] spell is cast with a duration of 1 Round. The duration cost of 1 Round is 5. To extend the spell's effect an additional Round costs 5 * 5 or 25 EDR for each additional Round.'' Tick rate cannot be improved on the fly. Traits and Foibles can further modify duration and tick rates. Navigation Aspects * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|Endurance]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other|Other]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Appendix|Chapter 10 - Appendix]]'''=